Naruto the Traitorous: The Preview
by omegahurricane
Summary: This is a Naruto/s-CRY-ed crossover idea I had. This is a one-shot. Please R&R. Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or s-CRY-ed. I forgot to put it IN the story when I wrote it, so if anyone gets an e-mail for this, I am SOOO SORRY!


_Narrator's Voice_

_Thoughts_

Naruto the Traitorous

Preview

_-_-_-_-_

_Let me tell you a story…_

_It is of a world much like our own. A world in which mankind grew and prospered, but was ravaged by war. The wars destroyed the land as their weapons grew more and more powerful. Eventually, this caused the destruction of their civilization. But, mankind survived, though they fell back into a dark age and the darkness in their souls shone through._

_Life went on and time passed and after many generations, the great civilizations of their ancestors were forgotten._

_Then, It happened…_

_They called it "The Great Uprising". It changed the land on which everything lived, completely changing the face of the planet. Many places were lost to the oceans and others emerged from their depths, mountains sprang forth from the ground as others crumbled to dust. But, the reshaping of the land was the just one of the changes to this world._

_Mankind also changed. They discovered that every human could now use an energy they named "chakra". They discovered that chakra was made by combining Chi, the physical energy of the world, with Reiatsu, the Spiritual or mental power and will power of a person._

_Another thing that was discovered was what would one day be known as Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limits. These limits enhanced the senses of the users. An example of this will be those of the Hyuga Clan, who gained the Byakugan. It gave them an enhanced range in their peripheral vision and in their sights distance. Their eyes also easily picked up subtle movements and easily read emotions though eye contact. These characteristics increased when chakra was added to their eyes. Their vision became a (near) 360 degree range, telescopic vision, and an almost x-ray like ability which allowed for sight threw solid objects. This was true for all Kekkei Genkai, each in its own way._

_The third change brought by the Uprising was of a different nature. The area near the epicenter of the Uprising was filled with power. This power grew and grew until an event accrued. This event was the birth of nine creatures who only wished for death and destruction. These creatures were named the Biju. They were titled by their tails and the animals that shared their appearance. The mightiest of them all was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the weakest was Ichibi no Tanku aka Shikaku._

_The final change cannot be so easily explained. An ability was awoken, in both man and beast, which could forever change any world. This ability was considered the opposite of a Kekkei Genkai based on one fact. Where Kekkei Genkai were based in the physical realm and passed on through blood, this ability was not hereditary. No-one knew how someone could obtain this ability only that if one had it they could summon and control it only through willpower alone. This ability was different for each user, but was named for the one characteristic they all shared. This was that the ability deconstructed matter and reconstructed it in a form that helped and enhanced the user. These abilities became known as Alters._

_And so the world changed…_

_250 A.U. (After Uprising)_ – Leader of Senju clan, Hashirama, allies with the Uchiha clan and others and founds Konohagakure no Sato. Hashirama named Shodai Hokage.

_255 A.U._ – The founding of Mizugakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato. (A.N. If I mess up a name of a village or in an attempt at Japanese, please tell me.)

_259 A.U._ – The founding of Iwagakure no Sato.

_262 A.U._ – The founding of Sunagakure no Sato.

_263 A.U._ – Start of the First Great Ninja War.

_264 A.U._ – Tobirama, Hashirama's brother, named Nidaime Hokage.

_265 A.U._ – End of the First Great Ninja War.

_276 A.U._ – Start of the Second Great Ninja War.

_280 A.U._ – Sarutobi Hiruzen is named Sandaime Hokage.

_283 A.U._ – Hanzo names Team Sarutobi as the Sannin.

_284 A.U._ – End of the Second Great Ninja War.

_292 A.U._ – Start of the Third Great Ninja War.

_298 A.U._ – Namikaze Minato unleashes the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

_300 A.U._ – End of the Third Great Ninja War.

_310 A.U._ – Orochimaru defects from Konoha.

_314 A.U._ – Namikaze Minato named Yondaime Hokage.

_October 9__th__ 318 A.U. 11:45 p.m._ – Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konohagakure no Sato.

_October 10__th__ 318 A.U. 12:02 a.m._ – Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is born.

_October 10__th__ 318 A.U. 12:07 a.m._ – Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is orphaned and is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi.

_October 10__th__ 323 A.U. is when our story rises from the roots to the tree. In other words, where the main part of our story begins._

_-_-_-_-_

_I had a dream._

_I've been having some like this one for a few years now._

_It's about a boy and every night I see him doing something new._

_Some of the time he is with a grandpa like man who is really, really nice or with this uncle like man with a little girl who runs a ramen stand. I like those dreams, because then the boy smiles a lot and that makes me happy._

_But most of the dreams are not like that and I don't like those dreams. In them, lots of people get mad and attack and hurt the boy for no reason. After those dreams, I wake up crying and my mommy comes and holds me. I always tell her about these dreams._

_The worst one, the one I will never forget, the one that haunted me for weeks after the night I dreamed it, was when the boy was nailed to some wood that crossed each other and this man brought lightning into his hand and stabbed the boy with it._

_But, this time things were not the same. The bad people had trapped the boy again. They were about to attack again, but the boy had had enough. He screamed and was surrounded by light and then his arm changed into gold and orange looking armor and three spikes came out his back. He was beating up the bad people when the grandpa man came with the animal people and got the rest. I was sooo happy. I am going to tell mommy this dream at breakfast this morning._

And with that Apprentice Priestess Shion, Age 4, went to go have breakfast with her mother.

_-_-_-_-_

A.N. Ok. Be harsh, be critical, get loud, get angry, but just make a point if you're going to tell me what I did wrong. If you like it, thanks. This won't be out for a while, because I want to get far in my other story before I do anything else. This is only here to see how everyone reacts to this idea. So, your reviews do matter… unless they are pointless flames, then they don't. Also, if the description Naruto's little _ability_ did not give it away, then the title should make it obvious to anyone who has read the s-CRY-ed mangas what he has.


End file.
